


you only want me when i’m menstruating

by little_baby_kaiju



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, F/M, Menstruation Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Squick, its gonna be a little gross, sub!Newt, warning this is about period sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_baby_kaiju/pseuds/little_baby_kaiju
Summary: She awakes to a familiar sticky heat between her legs and the usual unwelcome ache in her lower stomach.Smiling slightly to herself, an idea forms in her head. The same idea that forms every single month when she awakes in this state.





	you only want me when i’m menstruating

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE WARNING: this fic is about menstruation/period kink. THERE WILL BE BLOOD. And sex.
> 
> My first forray into smut writing!! And it’s a gross one lol. Typical.
> 
> The OC in this fic will appear in later fics, so take note...

- _you know what today is?_

He blinks slightly at the odd message and looks across at the back of her head where she sits at her computer on Hermann’s side of the lab.

- **uhhhhh... wednesday?**

She snorts loudly, catching the attention of Hermann who whips his head round to stare daggers at her.

- _happens every month to everyone with a uterus_

 _Ohhhhhhhhh_. His face flushes cherry red as his heart begins to pound. She dares to look back at him and grins wickedly with a dark desire in her eyes before earning a sharp jab in the side with Hermann’s cane.

- _come to mine after hours_

He had already planned to. He bit his lip as his cock swelled in his pants. He could already picture it- but he shouldn’t. Not at work. He adjusted himself surreptitiously with one hand under the table, before getting back to work. Those thoughts could wait.

————————————————

She awakes to a familiar sticky heat between her legs and the usual unwelcome ache in her lower stomach. Dragging herself out of bed, she stumbled to the bathroom, grabbing a set of clean underwear and a pad on her way. She finds it almost comforting, the way her hand comes away stained as she presses it to the wet fabric beneath her. Smiling slightly to herself, an idea forms in her head. The same idea that forms every single month when she awakes in this state. A rush of a different kind of wetness dampens her panties further, but she forces herself to wait until that evening.

————————————————

He knocks on her door at 9:30pm, practically vibrating with excitement. She swings it open almost immediately. She is clad in the skirt she wore that day, but has ditched the blouse in favour of a baggy t-shirt tied up in a knot at her left hip. Her long pink hair is swept into a messy ponytail at the top of her head. She holds the door open for him to step inside and shuts it behind him. He hasn’t changed out of his work clothes, but has left behind the leather jacket and tie.

“Get your boots off; for what we’ll be doing you won’t need them,” she drawls, grinning at him as she flops ungracefully back onto her bunk. He’s panting already as he bends down to quickly untie his boots and kick them off with his socks. He’s been nursing a semi ever since her second message, unable to quell the buzz low in his stomach about the events to come, but as soon as she hikes her skirt up around her hips to give him a glimpse of her white panties stained crimson in the middle he almost passes out with all the blood that’s left his head in favour of heading south. Falling over himself to get to the bed, he has to press a hand to his crotch to relieve the pressure there.

“Stop that, sit down and wait like a good boy,” she scolds, making him whimper. “You’re so impatient, you don’t get any of this unless you calm yourself down.”

He’s kneeling on the bed, thighs spread slightly, between her legs as she lounges back against her pillows. Reaching for his hand, she tugs her panties out until she can slip both of their hands inside. He whimpers desperately as she presses his hand through the sticky wetness between her thighs. His hips rock up into thin air, desperate for any kind of friction as his fingers roam.

Leaning forward, she catches his lower lip between her teeth and sucks harshly, making him whine. She smiles into his mouth and bites down, feeling his fingers twitch against her core.

She drags her mouth down the front of his neck and down to his shoulder to suck a deep bruise as he begins to beg. “P-please, I need- _ohhh_ ,” he cuts himself off as she manoeuvres his hand into a position where his first two fingers can slip inside her, biting harshly on his collarbone. He’s leaking through his tight pants now, cock jumping with every slick squelch his fingers make in her cunt.

Grinding down on his hand, she moves her legs until he’s straddling one of her thighs and grabs his ass to push his hips against her. He never lasts long the first time, too riled up by how exciting and dirty the whole situation is, but she doesn’t mind. It just means he lasts longer the next time.

Rutting his hips frantically against her thigh, he nudges her back up to his lips and moans into her mouth as she grasps his ass harder through his black skinny jeans. Hips stuttering against her, he whimpers desperately as he comes in his pants, body shaking with the pleasure. She can feel the expanding wet spot on the bare skin on her thigh where her skirt’s been pushed up.

His fingers still as he pants into the skin of her cheek. She taps him lightly on the top of his head, and grins as he peers up at her through his lashes. “Don’t think you’re done yet. I’ve got more plans for you tonight.”

He whimpers.


End file.
